How Did I Ever Feel That Way?
by Belgistiqe
Summary: John Egbert was used to his normal, boring school life. It was the same thing every year. What happens when he meets the new kid, Dave Strider? Rated M for later chapter (possibly)


Hi everyone! Just a couple of things before we start. I do not own Homestuck. That remarkable privilege goes to Mr. Andrew Hussie. Also, this is my first homestuck fanfiction, so yeah it's gonna suck. But stick around and hopefully it'll get better!

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you're currently standing in your bedroom, trying to make the last 30 minutes of your holidays last. _**Another year of Rose and Jade telling me to be more social, great.**_ Although you love your friends dearly, they can be so pushy. Always telling you to get out more. To make more friends. To be a better person in general. _**I guess I can try.. **_You're so caught up in thought that you don't notice how late it's getting.

"Joooohn, are you ready for school yet? You're gonna be late!" Well, that snapped you out of your bubble. You groan. If your stupid dad hadn't of said anything maybe you could of missed your first day altogether. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" You take your time going out of your room and down the staircase. "Let's get this show on the road!" Dad gives you a little thumbs up. He's way too enthusiastic for a Monday.

"John!" _**Oh no, which way is she coming from? **_You look around frantically, trying to find the source of your name calling. With a loud scream you get tackled to the ground by Jade. Who else would do something like that? "John, John, John! How have you been? Did you enjoy your holidays? Tell me you actually left that silly computer of yours!" She keeps bombarding you with questions. Truthfully, you spent every waking hour on your computer. It was better than what real life had to offer.

"Uh, yeah hey Jade! I've been just great. Perfect actually. Couldn't get any better" You smile and nod your head to what she's saying, even though you're not really listening. _**Why is everyone so lively today?**_

Something pulls you by the back of your shirt. "My my, aren't we looking a bit dapper today Mr. Egbert" You swear, Rose is the only one happy with the new uniform changes. Instead of being able to wear whatever you want, you were forced to wear black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a maroon sweater. If it were up to Rose, everyone would be wearing little top hats and monocles.

"Why yes Ms. Lalonde, not only am I looking dapper, I'm feeling like quite a gentleman" You laugh at her and give a little bow. Rose can always bring a smile to your face.

You collected books, introduced yourself to the class about 100 times, and met horrible teachers. The whole day was passing uneventfully, you just wished something interesting would happen for once.

Kicking your legs around and waiting for the bus, you glance around trying to find one of your friends. _**Nope, I guess nobody is catching the bus home today, damn. **_You're about to stop looking when your eyes spot the most gorgeous person you've ever laid your eyes on. He is like the complete opposite of you; where you're short and dorky, he's tall and cool. Dark shades cover his eyes and he's not even wearing the right uniform.

This handsome mysterious guy is busy chatting to one of your classmates. _**I think his name was Karco, or Carmat or something..**_ Before you can stop yourself you're walking, basically running over to them.

"Hey, uh, Carkit, how you doing?" He stares at you for two seconds before flaming your ass "IT'S KARKAT YOU FORGETFUL DOUCHEMUFFIN" He rolls his eyes and walks away, leaving you alone with Mr. Tall-Hot-Guy-With-Shades. His lips curl up into what looks to be a rare smile, and he holds up his fist.

"Haha, oh man you got Karkat good. Gimme a bump." You blink a few times, but quickly raise your fist to his and give him his desired bump. Can't just leave a man hanging, that'd be inhumane. "Sup, I'm Dave Strider"

And that was all he had to say. Your heart was basically about to burst out of your chest, and all he'd done was look at you. A hand waved in front of your face. "Hey, Earth to glasses, I asked you a question." You shook your head and looked back up at him.

Dave didn't seem too phased in having to repeat his question. "I said, are you going to House Picnic?" House picnic was a day where you would come to school in some kind of costume that was in your house color.

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess so, but I don't really have anything to wear. I'm in the yellow house and I just don't own anything yellow" You look anywhere but at his eyes. Even behind those shades you can't look at his eyes.

"Hey, my bro has this awesome Pikachu one piece thing, you can borrow that if you'd like?" Your eyes widen and finally you stare at his face. "Seriously, you'd really do that?" He shrugs and tells you it's no big deal. He leaves to go catch his bus (sadly not the same bus as yours) but you reach out and grab his arm. "O-Oh sorry I..I just forgot to tell you...My names John" You mumble most of the sentence while staring at the ground, but he still catches it. You feel him lifting your chin up with one hand, and with his other he pulls his glasses down a bit and gives you a wink. "Nice to meet you John." And then he's gone. He walks off without another word.

Your at home, lying on your bed. Burying your face into the cushion, you think of what happened today. You never go up and talk to people like that, you've never had the confidence. It's just so awesome, how the one time you take a chance and put yourself on the line like that, you meet someone like him. Someone like Dave Strider.

* * *

So that's it for chapter 1! Let me know what you think, even if you wanna tell me how much it sucks I appreciate you giving me a try. If this goes well I'll update really soon, I promise.


End file.
